


there shines a torch which inflames my soul (if it's not love, love it soon will be)

by 2Nienna2



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Singing, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: Turgon watches Finrod sing.
Relationships: Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Turgon of Gondolin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Innumerable Stars 2020





	there shines a torch which inflames my soul (if it's not love, love it soon will be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/gifts).



> I hope you like this short treat, starlightwalking! Finrod/Turgon is a great pairing :)

Turukáno watched Findaráto sing. It was by all accounts a lovely day, out in the gardens of Tirion, and yet Turukáno felt distinctly uneasy. It was a warm, prickly sort of uneasiness, not the kind that crept up on him sometimes and bathed him in fear. But it was there all the same. 

Findárato’s voice was so beautiful; rich and light at the same time, and so… Turukáno could only describe it as tender, the way it slid across the notes in some places and took its time in others, like a smooth touch of fingers. Turukáno shook his head. This was getting ridiculously descriptive, especially for him. He did not even like music all that much.

Then Findárato finished and walked over to him, and he thought he might fall, felt lightheaded and pulled back into himself, all at once. And that was when he understood. The understanding rippled out of his quietest thoughts until it solidified in his body. He  _ liked  _ Findárato. He felt for him the way he was supposed to feel about the pretty young níssi of high-born families who all liked to dance with him at parties, despite the fact that he made himself rather unapproachable. 

_ Findaráto.  _ He would have to get used to that one.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a translation of "Sento nel core," written by Anonymous and composed by Scarlatti. Here is [a recording that I like.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtK3rkCcOUE)


End file.
